Supa Soup
by Daniella Violet Moon
Summary: There's been a little incident with Jack-Jack's super suit. Edna tries to wrap her mind around biological manipulation. Please R&R. Previously JackJack's Super Suit.


**Hey! If you are here because you follow my work, the reason I haven't updated WITCH 2.0 in a while is that boring old excuse, writer's block. I'm stuck halfway through a chapter. **

**Please note that there are three distinct character styles of dialogue. Purposely misspelled is Jack-Jack. If it is like ****zis**** or zomething else to indicate a peculiar accent it is Edna. I expect you to figure out the third.**

**Any way the current working title of this one-shot (probably) is…**

**Jack-Jack's Super Suit**

"Bi-oh-wodge-ick-al ma-ni-pu-a-shon." I almost burst out laughing. I had to put a little force field over my mouth to keep in the giggles. Jack-Jack was trying to explain in his three-year-old way what his super power was. The diminutive figure he was talking to turned to me.

"You vouldn't 'appen to 'ave a translation, vould you darling?" Edna Mode was at a loss.

"Biological manipulation. It's his power," I answered. I saw Edna's plucked eyebrows rise about half an inch.

"Oh? And vhat, exactly, does zat mean?"

"Anyfing an ev-ry-fing." Edna understood that, even coming from the small child. Eyebrows went up a full inch this time.

"And vhy 'ave you come to me?"

"Supa soup!"

"He needs a new super suit."

"Vhat 'appened to ze ozher vun?"

"Well…" I reached into my bag and pulled out a small plastic container. In it was a smaller pile of ashes. "That's about all we could find of it."

Edna stared in wonder, her jaw heading floorwards. "I made zat 'eat resistant up to 10,000 degrees…"

"Teh fousan an one?" Jack-Jack sometimes understood things you wouldn't think he would at his age, like maths and sarcasm. He displayed both here.

Unnerved at pretty much being bested by a baby, Edna moved on. "Fine. I vill make ze new suit. Anyzing particular I should design around?"

"Gimme a second." I delved into my bag again and pulled out Mom's list. "Uh, extreme temperatures, hot and cold, changes in shape, size and um, general physical make up… has to be able to fly, move through walls and portals, bulletproof (cause they always seem to aim for Jack-Jack) and er, machine washable? There's a few more…" Edna's jaw hit the floor. Not that it had that far to go, but still…

"'ow about you just leave zat list wiz me, darling, alright?" She took the paper from my hand. "Matching ze rest of ze Incredible line, correct? No capes?"

"Um, yes please." Suddenly something occurred to me. Jack-Jack wasn't on his seat any more. "Jack-Jack…" I said like I was playing hide and seek instead of losing my baby brother. "Where'd you g-oh." It was at that moment I noticed his outfit suspended just out of my line of sight, with no head, hands or feet attached.

"BOO!" he cried as his face sudden popped up, floating upside down in front of my eyes. I caught him when he held out his arms, righted himself and let gravity take effect. I looked over at Edna. She had mysteriously acquired a pencil and was jotting down "UltraViolet material must be incorporated." I assumed she either referenced mine or another Invisi-Super's costume.

"Zank you darling. I vill call you vhen ze suit is finished. Goodbye!" She disappeared rapidly up the floating staircase. I took Jack-Jack out the door into the hall. Suddenly a monitor displaying a close up view of the top half of Edna's face shot out of the wall. "Oh and darling, tell your mother to drop by sometime she isn't needed for a job interview." The monitor disappeared into the wall as if it had never been. I kept walking to my bike, sitting Jack-Jack on my hip. I almost dropped him when I saw the limo.

The driver said, "I have been instructed to return you to your home. Your bicycle is in the trunk." So instead of bumping up and down, Jack-Jack spent the trip home playing with the windows like Dash always did. He looked up at me as we walked down the driveway.

"I like dat lady," he said. When I asked him why he replied, as if it were obvious, "Bee-coz she make me a Supa Soup!"

The End

**If I get three review telling me to change the title to "Supa Soup" I will. I swear. For a week. Unless I get more reviews then. This was fun and kinda random to write. Jack-Jack rocks! He can do anything!**

**I'd like to thank AwesomePanda, someone you won't find on FFN, for reading this for me and saying she loved it.**

**Daniella Violet Moon does not own the Incredibles. She does own 3-year-old Jack-Jack, but not the original character. She does not own the phrase, "No Capes!" She does own the phrase, "Supa Soup." **

**DVM O. U. T.**


End file.
